


Nicknames

by HikariHM



Series: Ale’s Originshipping week 2021 entries [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Contests, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugging, Joseph is an embarrassing dad pt 2, Kissing, M/M, Originshipping week 2021, Pampering, Steven is an attentive boyfriend, Steven is spoiled, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, old, they love each other and so nice things for the other, wallace is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: A compilation of various situations in which, in the middle of the tenderness of a pampering moment between the two, Wallace ends up accidentally dropping a nickname Steven happens to find odious.(Originshipping week 2021, day 5Prompts: fluff/pampering)
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Ale’s Originshipping week 2021 entries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Today, I’ll leave you with a work that also belongs to the list of fics that were written back in 2019 when I was still getting familiar with English narrative. This one was very close to be posted back in March of 2019, it was edited even (tho I lost the file bc my laptop is still kinda broken haha), but I never posted it because it started to feel a bit different from what my style was becoming. However, the Originshipping week felt like the perfect moment to finally get this thorn outta me and let this see the daylight :) enjoy!

“Steven?”

Wallace placed a hand over the ball of blankets that was Steven now, all covered up with the mattresses of their bed.

“Steven.”

That time around he shook him softly, but Steven only held on tighter to the blankets covering him from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. 

He was getting stubborn now.

“Steeeven.”

The man growled, he’d never been an early riser, Wallace knew. 

“Please, Stevie, we have to-”

Suddenly, Steven abandoned abruptly his nest of blankets, pushing them aside, and then, with sharp eyes glared at Wallace, accusingly, “don’t call me that.”

“How? Stevi-”

He didn’t even allow him to finish, “don’t.”

As bothered as Steven seemed to be, both for the nickname and for his not so unusual bad morning mood, Wallace couldn’t help himself, and his lips curved into an amused smile, and soft chuckles escaped from his mouth:

What could he say? It was just so sweet and adorable to watch Steven all grumpy, with his silver locks disheveled and his disoriented self ready to pick an argument.

“Why can’t I call you that?”

“I don’t like it.”

“But it suits you, Stevie. It’s just as cute as you are.”

Steven crossed his arms, and pouted, which only made Wallace laugh more and more; how incredibly endearing this man was without even trying, he thought but did not dare to express out loud as Steven didn’t need to be teased further.

“My mom and dad used to call me that when I was a kid,” dinally, Steven explained himself. “It’s a silly name.”

“It’s not, Stevie, love.” 

Panting in obvious frustration, Steven grabbed his pillow, brought it to his face and, again, laid on the bed. “Wallace!” He cried, sleepily. “Pleaaaase.”

“Wow. Does it bother you so much as to be capable of getting you out of bed that quickly?”

“You bother me.”

He only laughed louder, “come on now, sleepyhead, let’s have breakfast together, please?”

“If you keep calling me that I’m not getting up off this bed, ever.”

Well, it was enough teasing for a morning. So, deciding to go easier on him, Wallace stroked gently his arm, and leaned to kiss his cheek.

“Well,  _ Steven _ . Let’s have breakfast, dear, please? I made you coffee.”

Steven turned to face him, still trying to look angry. Before he had the chance to say a word, Wallace pecked him on the lips, and smiled with contentment, expecting an answer.

“I’ll go, only for the coffee.”

* * *

How did he love to be like that; both in the bed, with comfortable pajamas in this chilly night, embracing each other, with tender touches being exchanged, enjoying the sweet stillness, the comfort of cuddling with his boyfriend after a busy day for both.

Wallace knew how much it both calmed and captivated Steven to be like this, laying on top of him, his head on his chest, to hear the beat of his heart; meanwhile, Wallace would pet gently his back from under his sweatshirt, and tease loosely between his fingers one of those light blue locks. He found this quite relaxing too. 

At some moment, Steven sighed, deeply, and Wallace found it completely endearing; Arceus, everything Steven did was absolutely endearing to him. He was so beautiful, so smart, so funny, so devoted to his passions, so hardworking and strong... there were just so many things Wallace loved about him, and the soft yet blissful smile on his slips only grew broader thinking about all of them. 

He had to put it into words. A calm hum preceded his confession, “I love you so, so much, Stevie.”

The last part, the nickname, slipped out of his mouth accidentally; not teasingly that time around, but rather tenderly.

At least he hoped that his sweet, little boyfriend would find it at the very least tender.

“Wallace...” Steven called him out.

“I didn’t say it to bug you,” he rushed to explain. “It’s just that...” and stopped right there, guessing that maybe Steven wouldn’t want to listen to his excuses.

“Just what?”

“I find it to be a cute nickname for you. Like, I feel like I love you so much and I just want to call you something sweet.”

Leaving his former position, to rest on his elbows and being able to face Wallace, Steven spoke again, “I know you didn’t make it to bother me, this time. But I don’t like it.”

“You told me your parents used to call you like that when you were younger. You dislike it now because, you know, it reminds you of something that...” Wallace sustained the vocal there, trying to pick the right choice of words to refer to Steven’s parent’s divorce. “Hurted you?”

“No. Even when they divorced they kept calling me that,” well, he was the one to say it. “Dad stopped when I was 16 and my mom did when I turned 19. It’s not that it reminds me of anything, it’s just that I find it rather childish.”

How pure he was. 

Nodding with understanding, Wallace stretched one arm so his long and delicate hand could touch his cheek. “I don’t mean to make you feel childish. But it's okay, Steven.”

As a response, Steven grabbed Wallace’s wrist with his rather rough hand, so unlike his soft one. “Much better.” And finally smiling, he drew the hand he was holding to his lips in order to kiss gently the knuckles. “Now, love, can we go to sleep now?”

If asked like that, Wallace would be doing anything. “Sure, my love.”

“Can you turn the lights off, please?”

As sluggish as he felt at that very moment, all Wallace could bring himself to do was to laugh. “You’re a lazy one, Steven.”

‘ _ But I’d do anything for you. _ ’

The other man answered with a soft chuckle as he let his boyfriend stand on his feet, to turn off the light switch.

Once the task was done, Wallace returned to bed, and when he lied again, Steven curled embracing a piece of the shared blanket, his back facing Wallace’s chest and rubbing against it, as leading the other to spoon him. 

Actually, for the way he could act so demanding of attention, and for how he asked to be spoiled, Wallace thought he sometimes could be in fact so very childish. 

Noting he was planning on calling out, however, as he found it to be just as cute as the aforementioned nickname was.

“I love you, Wallace.”

“So do I,” and bit his tongue to not end up misspelling it, “Steven, dear. Goodnight.”

* * *

After a busy morning doing his daily exercise routine, and a quite tough battle at his gym, Wallace returned to his home, to be greeted with a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. 

“Baby, I’m home!”

When he arrived at the kitchen, he found his boyfriend wearing an apron over his casual attire, while mixing whichever contents that were inside the pot in front of him. Few seconds later, he drew the spoon to his lips to have a taste of whatever he was cooking.

Wallace waited to the moment Steven would put back the spoon to its former position to approach him from behind.

And then, the taller man wrapped the shorter between his arms, pressing their bodies tightly together, and nuzzling his nose against the silver hair of Steven, inhaling deeply the scent of his own shampoo being used now by his boyfriend. As a response, Steven stroked his hands with his fingertips.

“How nice...” Wallace flirtatiously said. “I come back home to find out that Mr. Steven Stone decided to be the one cooking today.”

Steven chuckled, happily, “today I woke up inspired, you can tell,” he added casually. “And how about you? How was your day, darling?”

“I faced quite the challenger.”

“Ah, yes?”

“Yeah. She was tough to beat. And reminded me a bit of May, you know. She was just as strong, determined and fearless as May was when we battled the first time.”

“You must be tired then.”

In fact, he was; however, he was also grateful, for having a place to return after some agitated day at work. Plus, he didn’t have to cook that time around, and that meant everything. 

Squeezing him, Wallace pecked the top of his head, and smiled, “thank you so much, Stevie~”

As expected, Steven tensed up, ready to protest. Slowly managing to do so, Steven turned his body to face him, a pout drawn clearly over all of his handsome features. And even though Wallace didn’t let go of him.

“Wallaaace! Doing that again?”

“Sorry, but I insist... it’s lovely.”

“Okay, then I’m going to find an odious nickname for you.”

“Oh, you’re going to? I’d love to see that, my love.”

“Y-Yes!” He uttered, playfully, rather flustered. “So, go and help me to lay the table, Wall.”

If he cackled there was a certain chance that Steven would be offended for real, so he chose to rather chuckle. “Wall?”

“You don’t like it, right?”

“I like it. Lisia calls me that ever since she was a little girl. It’s adorable.”

“And how about I call you Wally? Huh?”

“Isn’t that how May’s friend is called? I even remember battling against him and his Gallade quite a time ago.”

Giving up, at least momentarily, Steven puffed, looking up to Wallace, pouting, “I swear to Arceus I’m going to find a nickname for you that you’re going to absolutely dislike and then I will keep calling you by it.”

Wallace nodded and leaned to press his lips smoothly to Steven’s forehead, and afterwards squeezed him on his arms, the playful smile on his face widening.

“I can’t wait to see what your creativity can come up with, my sweet little Stevie~”

“I’m not-”

“So sweet and tiny~”

“I’m not tiny!” Steven protested, flustered, as the blush on his face turned to be more furious and redder. “Come on now, I’m only like 10 cm shorter than you.”

Wallace laughed in a perfect ‘oh’ note, “what do you mean? You’re at least like 15 centimeters shorter, my dear.”

Then, Steven started to mumble in an attempt to come up with a smart or equally teasing response, but not being capable of it as he looked completely disarmed; that must have been why he instead opted for hiding his face on Wallace’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him tightly.

The laughter and words spoken playfully left space for the calm silence that followed; and it became just the two of them, as if the time had stopped, and they would be holding the other so close, enjoying their presence, filling their senses with the other’s scent.

Getting his lips close to Steven’s ear, Wallace whispered something very, very softly. “I love you, Steven.”

“I love you too,” was the sincere, somehow shy answer he got, that finished to soften his mood and wash away all the worries and pressure left from his day at his gym.

* * *

While Steven fixed the rebel greenish teal locks of his hair with a brush and hair pins, Wallace watched himself through the large mirror of his dressing room, as he was about to finish with his makeup; now, he was done spreading pale dust all over his face for his skin to look perfect for the cameras, and so, he needed his mascara to make his eyes appeal more expressive than they already were. 

So, he stretched an arm to reach out for his makeup bag, looking for his mascara; as he noticed it wasn’t there, he remembered where he saved it. 

“Hey, Stevie.”

“Mmm?” The man mumbled, a hairpin hanging loosely from his lips.

“Can you lend me my mascara? I put it on my purse.”

“Sure.”

And just like that, without any further response, Steven left his side to look for his purse and find the requested mascara. When he was again behind him, so calmly, Wallace looked at him, certainly surprised, his mouth slightly opened, both eyebrows up.

Steven seemed to be both curious and amused for his expression, so a question didn’t take much time to be made, “what happen?”

“I just called you Stevie and you didn’t protest this time.”

Smiling, he rolled his eyes. “Is that so?” Steven inquired as he resumed his former task. “You were the one to insist about it, after all.”

Wallace opened the top of his mascara to reveal a paintbrush filled with some gel-ish substance that he would be spreading on his lashes. As he did so, he remained quiet, trying to think of something to say.

“Lend me your hat, dear,” Steven requested, his tone oddly patient.

And he did, yet, this exchange wasn’t enough.

“But, I don’t want you to accept it only because I was insistent,” all of the sudden this trivial situation began to feel like a serious matter to him. “I mean, I found it to be a rather cute and playful thing between us, however, if it bothers you so much and you only accept it to please me-”

Steven pecked the top of his head before putting his hat on, then, lovely, looked at him through the mirror. “You don’t have to be so worrisome. And you dare to say I’m the apprehensive one.”

“But...”

“I decided that I’m only letting you and only you call me that.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know... maybe it doesn’t sound so terribly awful when you say it.”

“Not so terribly awful?”

The reply Wallace was expecting didn’t arrive because of the speaker of the dressing rooms announcing that all the coordinators for the master rank beauty contest should be meeting backstage at that very moment. 

“Just in time.” Steven exclaimed, enthusiastically. 

Wallace stood tall, straightening in all of his height, and Steven put his hands in both his shoulders, and pressed all the wrinkles that could be left on the fabric of his attire. 

“How do I look?”

“Gorgeous, as always.”

“Are you watching the contest with all the public or you’re staying here?”

“I think I’m watching you live.”

“Okay then, take your ticket, it is in my purse. I think I’m living now.”

However,, before he could leave, Steven grabbed him by the wrist, gently, “ow, there’s no reward for the hair-stylist’s good job?” Steven asked flirtatiously.

Flustered at this unusual diligence, Wallace laughed and soon Steven joined him; and just like that, Wallace pulled him in, holding him tightly between his arms, and slowly getting closer and closer to his face. 

“Thank you, Steven. I love you.”

The man chuckled in response, and the sweet sound of his wiggle moved him so deeply to the point where not kissing him hastily, with all the tenderness and excitement that his body saved for him, was impossible. Soon, what must have been a short “good luck” kiss became a passionate one. 

With a lot of restraint considering that it was just about time for him to be meeting the other contestants, Wallace pulled away, happiness all writing on his features.

“Wish me luck, honey.”

“You don’t need luck,” Steven uttered, and stood on tiptoes to reach out his lover’s forehead, to which Wallace leaned slightly to receive the soft peck. “You and Milotic are the best there is, hands down.”

“We’ll be doing our best.” Wallace added, reassuringly. “I must be going now.”

“Sure, I’ll be waiting for you.”

That being said, they had to separate from each other. And with his usual confident pace, Wallace walked to the door, opened it, and before he had to close it behind him, gave Steven a last glare and blew a kiss in his direction. 

“See ya, Stevie!”

“Love you!”

And the door was shut close. 

Left alone, he walked through the corridor, pretty sure his cheeks were red; of course they must be, as Steven’s taste of lips still lingered on his mouth, and the smell of his cologne stayed impregnated in his own clothes, making his heart race.

As Wallace smiled blissfully, he reached out to Milotic’s pokéball and held it close to his heart, trying to make her feel both the peace and the happiness that was beating proudly in his chest right now.

* * *

“Woah, that looks pretty nice,” Steven pointed out, excited.

“Well,” the elder Stone cleared his throat. “When you told me the both of you were coming over I requested they’ll be doing your favorite food.”

“Thank you, Dad.”

“I hope you like it too, Wallace.”

Bowing slightly, respectful, Wallace answered. “I’m sure I’m going to like it. When it comes down to food Steven’s likings are generally trustworthy.”

“Generally,” the older man remarked, gaining a chuckle from his son in law and a discreet eyes roll from his son.

A casual, trivial chat continued to be exchanged as another plate arrived at the table and was placed in front of Wallace, brought by Mr. Stone’s house assistant. 

At some moment, Steven caught his attention by shifting on his place, looking for something in his pockets, until he seemed to remember something.

“What happened, Stevie?”

“I left my PokéNav at the living room and I’m waiting for May to call me.”

“You’re going to train together?”

“Yes, we haven’t had the chance to train lately, she would normally drop by to challenge me and that’s it, but as she’s been busy lately she wanted to call me better to settle down when we can see each other,” and so, he stood up while he was talking. “Dad, does it bothers you if I go and get my PokéNav at-”

Steven stopped speaking, and remained quiet, staring puzzled at his father; curious, Wallace followed his gaze to find the other silver haired man looking shocked; his eyebrows were cocked in a frown, his mouth slightly opened.

For a second both of them got nervous; did they say something weird? Out of tone? Were they acting all corny or raunchy without even noticing? 

“Dad? What happened?”

And Joseph turned to face Wallace.

“He just called you Stevie and you didn’t protest!”

“I let him call me that.”

And Joseph gasped as he turned his gaze again to his son. 

“Steven! I’m getting really jealous there!”

Wallace himself felt his cheeks burning at that comment, however, Steven’s reaction proved to be much more unique; his face soon grew red, furious red, and as he stuttered bashfully, even the top of his ears got red as well.

“I can’t believe this… how you let him call you that while I, the man who raised you, have to address you in the most neutral of ways…”

“Dad…”

“No, Steven, I’m truly jealous!”

“A-Ah! D-Don’t be, I love you both equally!”

The whole ordeal was getting a bit embarrassing even for Wallace himself, yet, he would still chuckle really amused by the situation, as the elder Stone would cross his arms over his chest still acting as though he was actually offended.

Because, truth be told, if there was something a businessman like Joseph Stone and a celebrity like him had in common, it was that the both of them loved to tease Steven; no one except them understood how truly endearing it could be to watch the usually cool and collected man stuttering and all flustered, as he was so easy to provoke.

“But you don’t let me call you that and instead you get mad at me when I do so,” now he faked a sad tone. “Is it because I’m not as charming as my son in law here? I never thought he would steal you from me.”

“H-He didn’t steal me! And sure he’s charming but-”

Both smiles only grew wider and Steven stopped right on his tracks, realizing he was dragged to his father’s game.

“D-Dad!”

And both men burst on laughter, for Steven’s blush to grow an impossible redder shade.

“You were saying I’m charming...?”

“Wallace!” Completely embarrassed, Steven shook his head. “Ugh. When you two get together you can be pretty bothersome,” even if his words were a little harsh, both knew they weren’t meant to be offensive. 

“We love you, son.”

“Yeah, Stevie, we love you.”

“Whatever,” finally, Steven resoluted, starting to walk out of that room. “Be right back.”

Even when he left, they still were chuckling.

“He’s too cute for his own good,” Wallace said, blushed, grinning happily.

“Indeed, he is,” agreed Joseph, his expression also contented. “Now, seriously, son. Steven loves you a lot. He doesn’t let anybody else call him that, and if he allows you to...” before finishing his sentence the man chose to do a pause. “Well, I’ve never seen him acting like this with anyone else in the 28 years I’ve been his father. Acknowledge yourself as a lucky man, Wallace. Always treat him right, because you have him all wrapped around your finger.”

He already knew, but listening to it from his father in law was different. His smile grew broader, just as the blush on his cheeks, and his eyes were twinkling with blissfulness. 

“There won’t be a day I don’t spoil this pampered manchild of us the way he deserves. I just can’t help myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand, this is all for today’s entries! Thank you so much for reading me so far, and see you tomorrow with the 6th entry of this collection! Stay safe!!


End file.
